Un día como cualquier otro en la vecindad del Chavo
by Dominic Lao
Summary: Solamente era un día normal en la vecindad del Chavo del ocho.


**(Los personajes que aquí se muestran no me pertenecen, son propiedad del comediante Chespirito quien es el bien recordado con respeto actor, director y escritor Roberto Gómez Bolaños. Este Fic está hecho en homenaje a los actores que les dieron vida a los protagonistas de la serie que iluminó la infancia de muchas personas y que todavía lo sigue haciendo, también con el fin de entretener a quien lea esto y hacer pasar un agradable momento recordando al difunto humorista Chespirito y también a Ramón Valdéz, y a otros actores que lamentablemente se encuentran descansando en pez, digo en paz)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Un día como cualquier otro en la vecindad del Chavo<strong>

Era un día como cualquiera en la vecindad, con la misma rutina de siempre y con los mismos problemas de siempre.

El Chavo del ocho estaba saliendo de su barril y comenzó a caminar hacia el otro patio, pero es interceptado por Quico, quien salía de su casa con una gran paleta en su mano derecha.

-¡Mira, Chavo! Yo tengo una paleta y no te doy-le puso la paleta en las narices del Chavo haciendo que éste se relamiera los labios deseando saborear esa paleta colorida que traía Quico, pero enseguida el niño de cachetes inflados se la quitó de enfrente y comenzó a lamerla, mientras mantenía una mano en su pecho y hacía un movimiento con la rodillas, manteniendo un aire de superioridad y egoísmo.

-Al cabo que ni quería-respondió el Chavo algo decepcionado, mirando hacia otro lado y sujetándose los tirantes que sostenían sus pantalones sucios y rotos.

-Qué rica, qué rica es mi paleta-decía Quico, mientras miraba y lamía su paleta.

El Chavo se retiró al otro patio y en ese momento iba saliendo de su casa la Chilindrina saltando y dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada de la vecindad, pero es interrumpida por Quico.

-¡Mira, Chilindrina! Yo tengo una paleta y no te doy-le dijo Quico acercándose y mostrándole su paleta.

-Pues fíjate que mi papá me dio un peso para que vaya a comprarme una paleta más grande y mejor que la tuya-luego de decir eso, le sacó la lengua a Quico y se dirigió a comprarse su paleta.

Entonces don Ramón salió de su casa y se acercó a Quico.

-Oye, Quico, ¿has visto al Chavo del ocho?-preguntó.

-¿Qué le importa?-le respondió lamiendo su paleta.

-¡¿Qué?!-se molestó don Ramón, mientras apretaba sus puños y miraba de una forma intimidante a Quico.

-Ay… Digo que sí, sí lo vi-dijo Quico riendo nerviosamente.

-¿Sabes dónde está?

-Creo que se fue al otro patio-respondió el niño de cachetes inflados.

-Gracias-dijo antes de retirarse hacia el otro patio.

En ese momento el Chavo volvía del otro patio equilibrando una escoba con la punta de su índice derecho, pero la escoba no duró mucho en su dedo y cayó sobre la cabeza de don Ramón, a quien el Chavo no había visto.

-¡Tenía que ser el Chavo del ocho!-gritó enfurecido don Ramón.

-Fue sin querer queriendo-respondió el Chavo muy apenado, tocando sus tirantes.

-Fue sin querer queriendo-dijo en forma de burla don Ramón, mientras veía como el Chavo recogía la escoba.

-Qué torpe eres, Chavo-dijo Quico acercándose.

-¡Presta para acá!-le quitó la escoba don Ramón al Chavo brucamente jalándola y pegándole en la boca del estómago a Quico, quien estaba a su lado.

A Quico comenzó a faltarle el aire, entonces don Ramón se asustó y comenzó a hacerle aire.

-Quico, Quico, ¿estás bien, Quico?-le preguntaba asustado y nervioso don Ramón al niño cachetón.

Cuando Quico recuperó un poco de aire solamente pudo decir… :

-¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÁ!-gritó de una manera desaforada llamando a su madre.

Doña Florinda salió de su vivienda rápidamente y muy preocupada acudiendo a la petición de auxilio de su hijo.

-¡¿Qué pasa, tesoro?!-se acercó a su hijo muy preocupada.

-¡Me pegó con la escoba, mami!-le dijo Quico apuntando a don Ramón quien traía la escoba en las manos.

Doña Florinda se enfureció y miró a don Ramón con ojos asesinos.

-¡Ya verá, usted!-le dijo molesta a don Ramón.

-Espéreme un momentito, doña Flori…-en ese momento recibió una fuerte bofetada de doña Florinda que lo hizo girar.

-Vámonos, tesoro, no te juntes con esta chusma-le dijo a su hijo, dándose la vuelta después de hacerle un gesto de desprecio a don Ramón.

-Sí, mami- se acercó a don Ramón- ¡Chusma, chusma!-lo empujó luego de sacar su lengua y hacer un sonido de trompetilla, para luego entrar en su casa.  
>-¡Y la próxima vez, vaya a darle de escobazos a su abuela!-le gritó desde la puerta de su casa doña Florinda.<p>

Entonces don Ramón apretó sus puños enfurecido, se quitó el sombrero y lo azotó contra el suelo saltando sobre él, para luego recogerlo y ponérselo nuevamente.

-Don Ramón, ¿usted sería capaz de darle de escobazos a su abuelita?-le preguntó sonriendo el Chavo.

Don Ramón apretó sus puños molesto, se besó los nudillos de la mano derecha, levantó un poco la gorra del Chavo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡TOMA!

-Pi, pi, pi, pi, pi-comenzó a llorar el Chavo mientras se dirigía a meterse a su barril.

-Pi, pi, pi, pi-dijo don Ramón en forma de burla- ¡Y no te doy otra nomás por que…!-amagó a golpearlo de nuevo y luego se fue adentro de su casa.

**XXXXXX-XXXXXX-XXXXXX-XXXXXX-XXXXX-XXXXX**

El Chavo salió de su barril, entonces se fijó que al lado del barril estaba la enorme pelota de Quico. La tomó y comenzó a botarla en el suelo, al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a patearla y hacer gambetas como jugando al fútbol con emoción.

-¡Y recibe el pase de su compañero, se dirige al arco rápidamente, entonces patea y...! ¡Gol de Borja!-gritó, luego de patear la pelota hacia al entrada de la vecindad, dándole un fuerte pelotazo en el estómago al señor Barriga.

El Chavo se quedó apenado tocando sus tirantes y viendo como el señor Barriga intentaba recuperar el aire.

-Fue sin querer queriendo...-dijo, muy apenado.

-Tenía que... Tenía que ser el... ¡Chavo del ocho!-exclamó molesto el señor Barriga sujetando su estómago- ¿Qué, no hay día en que no llegue a la vecindad y me recibas con un golpe? Ya me dejaste sin aire...

-¿Ya lo dejé sin aire? Pero si todavía sigue inflado.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-se molestó el señor Barriga.

-Se me chispotió...-dijo algo asustado-Además, el otro día también fue de despedida-siguió estando apenado el niño huérfano.

-Mira, Chavo, déjalo así-respondió el señor Barriga- Por casualidad... ¿No está don Ramón en su casa?

-¿De parte de quién?-preguntó inocentemente el Chavo.

El señor Barriga suspiró con pesadez y luego respondió:

-De parte mía. Vengo a cobrarle la renta.

-Pues entonces no está-dijo la Chilindrina llegando a la vecindad con una gran paleta roja.

Al ver la paleta de la Chilindrina, el Chavo comenzó a relamerse los labios deseando tener esa paleta en su boca.

-¿Cómo que pues entonces no está?-preguntó algo molesto el hombre.

-Sí, lo que pasa es que mi papá no tiene dinero para pagarle la renta a usted-respondió la niña de colitas.

-La sorpresa sería que tu padre tenga dinero para pagarme la renta, ya me debe catorce meses de renta. Hazme el favor de decirle que venga-dijo el señor Barriga.

-Espereme tantito, iré a ver si por casualidad está mi papá-se retiró a su vivienda la Chilindrina, mientras lamía su paleta.

El Chavo se quedó mirando al señor Barriga con curiosidad unos instantes hasta que el señor Barriga le habló.

-Y tú, Chavo, ¿qué estás mirando?

-Yo nada-respondió.

-¿Entonces qué?

-¿Qué de qué?-respondió rápidamente, haciendo que el señor Barriga se molestara y apretara los puños.

-Mira, mejor vete a jugar al otro patio-le ordenó.

Entonces el Chavo se fue un poco molesto al otro patio. En eso, la Chilindrina salió de su casa y se acercó al señor Barriga.

-Que dice mi papá que no está-lamió su paleta luego de decir aquello.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues veamos si está o no está-hizo a un lado a la niña de pecas y colitas para entrar bruscamente a la casa.

Por la ventana de la casa salió don Ramón y se quedó agachado en el suelo.

-Mijita, si ves al señor Barriga, me avisas.

-Sí, papi-le respondió ella, lamiendo su paleta.

Entonces don Ramón se fue corriendo al otro patio. En eso el Chavo venía del otro patio y se acerca a la Chilindrina mirando con deseo su paleta.

-Chilindrina, ¿está rica tu paleta?-le preguntó curioso y deseoso el Chavo.

-Uy, sí, está muy rica, está riquisisisisisima-lamía mucho su paleta, haciendo gestos para que al Chavo le de envidia- ¿Se te antoja?

-¿Me vas a dar?-preguntó con un poquito de desconfianza.

-Primero dime que si se te antoja.

-No..., primero dime si me vas a dar-respondió tocando sus tirantes y mirando la paleta.

-No te voy a dar-le dio otra lamida a su paleta.

-Pues no se me antoja-le respondió el Chavo algo triste, retirándose de allí.

Doña Florinda salía de su casa y se acercó a la Chilindrina.

-Oye, niña-le habló para llamar su atención.

-Eu-le respondió lamiendo su paleta.

-¿No has visto al Chavo del ocho por aquí?-preguntó.

-Sí, se acaba de ir al otro patio.

-Pues, dile que venga-comenzó a hurgar en los bolcillos de su delantal.

-Oiga, ¿usted cree que soy su sirvienta?-le preguntó la Chilindrina con aires de desafío.

-Bueno, ¿qué no me puedes hacer un favor o qué?-se molestó doña Florinda.

-Lo que pasa es que mi papá me dijo que no me junte con viejas chancludas.

-¡¿Quién es una vieja chancluda?!-se puso furiosa.

-Pues usted-le respondió con toda confianza la niña.

-¡Mira, mocosa del demo...!-se quedó inmóvil y enseguida puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oiga, doña Florinda-la llamaba la Chilindrina, pasando la mano por frente del rostro de doña Florinda.

Enseguida la niña se volteó a ver que el profesor Jirafales estaba en la entrada de la vecindad con ramo de flores en la mano.

-Con razón-dijo la niña.

-Profesor Jirafales-dijo suspirando y sonriendo como una boba, mientras se acercaba al hombre.

-Doña Florinda-dijo con la misma expresión que ella.

-Qué milagro que viene por acá-le dijo sonrojada y apenada levantando un pie y entrelazando sus manos.

-Viene a traerle... este humilde obsequio-le entregó el ramo de flores.

-Ay... muchas gracias.

-No hay de qué-respondió sin poder dejar de mirarla.

-Pero... ¿No gusta pasar a tomar una tasita de café?-preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿No será mucha molestia?

-De ninguna manera, pase usted.

-Después de usted-le dijo, ofreciéndole un abrazo para que ella lo tomara y ambos pasaran a la casa de doña Florinda.


End file.
